Romance on Ice
by Dreadwing216
Summary: This was just an idea that I had while I was drinking a cup of tea. In this one Sandy ice skates with SpongeBob and the two feel a hint of love towards each other as they skate and dance on ice.


**Romance on Ice**

This was just an idea that I had while I was drinking a cup of tea. In this one Sandy ice skates with SpongeBob and the two feel a hint of love towards each other as they skate and dance on ice.

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants but I do own this story. This was inspired by a drawing of SpongeBob and Sandy ice skating.

In the underwater town known as Bikini Bottom, an ice skating rink was opened to everyone so they could skate…but the problem is of course no one can skate. However only one creature could and that was SpongeBob SquarePants who had been previously ice skating alone to test his skills. The only one thing is that none of his friends like Patrick, Squidward, Mr Krabs, Pearl and Mrs Puff didn't know how to skate.

The sponge wanted to see if anyone of his friends or neighbours knew how to skate. He tried asking them to let him teach them but none wanted to skate with a sponge. This only made the sponge sad.

"Am I the biggest loser on the ice?" asked SpongeBob as he sadly walked to the frozen ice rink…alone. However the resident Sandy Cheeks heard that only SpongeBob could skate but no one else would skate with him. She was feeling sorry for the poor sponge to be alone on the ice.

"Poor SpongeBob" said Sandy, "No one wants to skate with him, the poor thing." Suddenly she had an idea. "If nobody else wants to skate with him…then I will" she said determinedly.

Sandy was not going to wear her air-suit this time, she was going to wear her red winter jacket-like blouse which had little white woolly fabrics on the sides of her shirt collar and a green robe she would also wear her black tights and white boots. Once she got changed into her warm, winter clothing Sandy got on her air-helmet which had a Christmas red and green star on top and ran out of her treedome and straight towards the frozen ice rink. "Hopefully SpongeBob will be happy to see me" Sandy thought.

Meanwhile at the frozen ice rink SpongeBob who was wearing a red and green scarf and black and green square pants with green sleeves was sadly skating alone going round and round with no one to skate with.

"Maybe I should just go home" thought SpongeBob with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was just about to back off the ice when he heard Sandy coming.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy shouted out happily, "There you are!" SpongeBob looked a little surprised that his best friend would come to the ice rink. "Sandy?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sandy finally arrived and came to SpongeBob with a hint of both happiness and Christmas spirit. "I heard that no one would want to skate with you" Sandy said, "But I'm here for you SpongeBob."

SpongeBob's sadness was quickly changed into happiness and joy once she finished what she said. "You…want to ice skate…with me?" asked SpongeBob with surprise. Sandy nodded happily and so with that SpongeBob ran to the kiosk and bought Sandy a pair of skates.

"Here you go Sandy" he said with a happy expression, "Your skates." Sandy smiled and began to take off her shoes and puts the skates on. Though they were difficult to walk in since they weren't on the ice yet so SpongeBob ended up carrying Sandy bridal style onto the ice.

SpongeBob managed to get onto the ice and carefully puts Sandy onto the ice which was difficult to stand on since the skates had a metal iron on the bottom.

"Thank you SpongeBob" said Sandy smiling. SpongeBob smiled back and the two started skating on the ice. It was only them on the ice but other people like Patrick, Mindy and the other Bikini Bottomites watched them skate perfectly.

"SpongeBob is one excellent skater" though one person to the other.

"Yeah he sure is" said the other one. The two on the ice however were just enjoying themselves and thought that they were alone. Sandy was having the time of her life and she and SpongeBob danced away on the ice making cool moves and jumping twirls in the air and landing on the ice was just all fun. SpongeBob on the other hand was happier than he had ever been.

They soon hear the crowd of people cheering and whistling in the background which to their surprise that those people loved their ice skating moves.

"Wow now there's a lot of people" said Sandy.

"Yeah there sure is" said SpongeBob as he and Sandy prepared to do one of the most famous moves in ice skating and it's probably popular in other ice skating shows.

Everyone watched with cameras as Sandy did a twirl in the air and SpongeBob catches her and held her in the air with one hand as Sandy held her arms out. Now this caught everyone's attention. No one had been able to do that move in ages. They all started filming and taking pictures of the two as they skate around.

SpongeBob's arm got tired a bit so he carefully lowered Sandy back onto the ice and they did spinning moves and suddenly Sandy decided to do her one Special Move.

She stopped on the ice balancing herself to stay still and bought SpongeBob close to her. Everyone watched with wonder but soon were surprised as Sandy removed her helmet, puts her arm around SpongeBob's back, then leaned forward and landed a BIG kiss right on the lips. SpongeBob was now love stricken but he then kissed her back with the cameras flashing.

Everyone was now super-cheering at this very moment and soon were filming this and taking photos so they could remember the moment. Sandy then ended the kiss and places her helmet back on. SpongeBob was blushing a very deep shade of red but he smiled now thinking it was the Best Day Ever. Then before he thought it could've gotten any better Sandy then said these three words…

"I love you SpongeBob!" she said making him smile brightly with happiness. "I love you too Sandy!" he replied back. Everyone then said…

"Aww…"

"Now that is romantic!" said Mindy with tears in her eyes and looking at Patrick.

"Yes it is!" said Patrick looking at Mindy. Everyone was soon cheering for SpongeBob and Sandy as they skated while holding hands keeping their balance.

One hour later everyone go back to their homes as SpongeBob carried Sandy home again in bridal style since her legs were worn out from all that skating. They finally arrive at the treedome.

"Here you are Sandy," said SpongeBob, "Back at your treedome. I hope you had a great time today." Sandy smiled and looked down at him. "I sure have SpongeBob." Sandy said and the two embrace into a hug which was a warm one. Nothing was now in their way.

"Well" said the sponge, "I'll see you tomorrow Sandy." However Sandy once again puts her arm around SpongeBob, removed her helmet and gave SpongeBob another romantic kiss only this time he kissed back straight away. A minute later they ended their kiss and went to their homes.

"See you later SpongeBob!" said Sandy, "I love you!"

"I love you too Sandy!" said SpongeBob. This must mean that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yes today was a romantic day for them but the thing about ice skating is that you don't need to go on an ice rink by yourself but if you go with someone then there is a romance…a Romance on Ice.

The End

Hoped you all liked this ice skating story.

Reviews would be very nice.

If anyone like WWESpongefan or any other Spandy author would like to write a sequel then you are welcome to do one but don't forget that this story belongs to me so always put a disclaimer on it.

Until Next Time…Dreadwing216 out!


End file.
